Angel of Mercy
by whoaaitsmichele
Summary: Peter's sick, Elizabeth is out of town and Neal just happens to be snowed in at the Burke's.


**Title: Angel of Mercy**

**Summary: Peter's sick, Elizabeth is out of town and Neal just happens to be snowed in at the Burke's. **

Maybe Peter shouldn't have gone outside when it was below freezing and then the snow started. First it was just flurries, but then the wind picked up and then the flurries turned into more than just flurries he knew it was time to go inside. He also wasn't wearing a jacket, just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But he needed to think and the only place where he could think clearly was outside. He just wasn't prepared for the weather. He shivered slightly, before running back inside the house and sitting on the couch.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden drowsiness he felt and he felt himself relax in the couch before he could even think. He was fast asleep and didn't realize he never locked the door before the doorbell rang an hour louder.

"Peter?" A voice rang out and the door creaked open as Neal let himself in, himself even wary of the unlocked front door. He put his jacket on the coat rack, knocking off the snow before looking around the room.

The younger man turned to see Peter asleep on the sofa and he smirked to himself slightly before pulling the blanket off the couch and over Peter. He knelt down in front of his friend and noticed Peter shivering. His smirk fell and he felt Peter's forehead and pulled it away as he felt the heat. He sighed, before shaking Peter's shoulder gently in hopes of rousing the older man and 30 seconds later, he was met with Peter looking at him, but his eyes were glazed over and Neal cursed.

"Peter, come on buddy. You have a fever. You're going to have to get up for me. I need to check your temperature." Neal said, letting his fingers go through Peter's hair.

Peter whimpered, and Neal found himself staring at the man who he thought was invincible. He lifted Peter up from under his arms and got him sitting up and he ran to find a thermometer that he knew Elizabeth kept in the bathroom. Peter was shivering again when Neal entered the living room and he knelt down in front of him, urging him to open his mouth so he could take his temperature. When Neal got the thermometer in, he felt Peter's forehead and realized it was hotter than before.

The thermometer beeped and Neal took it out and groaned.

_103._

Peter was barely conscious and Neal knew the only way he'd be able to get his fever down in this weather with one solution.

He roused Peter again and Peter managed to speak up because he knew what Neal had to do, even with his fever-riddled mind.

"No…no…" The words were mumbled and Neal felt horrible, but he knew it was the only way.

He put his right arm behind Peter's back and the left arm under his legs before lifting him up. Peter didn't feel as heavy as Neal had thought and Peter all but sagged against Neal's chest. Neal looked down at his friend in concern and carried him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat. Peter looked at Neal through half-lidded eyes and sat quietly while Neal started undressing him.

Neal looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, yet he was kneeling in front of the man who put him in jail and then gave him a second chance. He knew Elizabeth would be home tomorrow night, but for now he needed to take care of Peter and if he was a weatherman, he would be predict that he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

* * *

After getting Peter in the tub and managing to get his fever down to 100, Neal gently lifted the barely conscious man out of the tub. Neal never felt so awkward in his life. It was usually him needing the help, like with what happened at the clinic over a year ago. Peter could barely stand, which made it hard for Neal to dress him and nearly 15 minutes later, after many attempts, Neal finally managed to dress the older man. Peter nearly fell into Neal's chest when Neal tried to move him and Neal sighed before picking up Peter underneath his arms. Peter's head fell onto his shoulder and Neal carried the lightweight man up the stairs and placed him in his bed.

Neal was very curious as to why Peter was suddenly so light. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard mumbling coming from the bed. He turned to look at Peter and sat down at the bed, putting his hand on Peter's head trying to calm the man.

"Neal?" Peter whispered, leaning into Neal's hand as a way of comfort. Neal felt his fingers go through Peter's hair and he sat next to Peter on the bed. Peter took him by surprise by leaning his head on Neal's shoulder, trying to seek comfort through his illness.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I don't feel good." Neal watched as Peter's face turned a shade of green and he was rushing to get Peter to the bathroom. The man was too weak to move on his own, so Neal lifted the man and let Peter lean on him to the way to the bathroom. Peter fell in front of the toilet and threw up. Neal grimaced and realized that Peter was gagging, but barely throwing up anything. He seemed to have little food beforehand. Peter finished and was wiped out; ready to make a face plant in the toilet, but Neal stopped him.

"Whoa there, let's get you back to bed. I'll get you seltzer and some crackers to help your stomach. Let's go." Peter just nodded, trying to get up on his own and Neal once again lifted Peter under his back and knees and Peter leaned into Neal's chest, as tears of embarrassment came streaming down his face.

Neal felt his shirt getting wet and realized that the older man was crying. He understood how Peter felt. No one wanted to be seen in a moment of weakness. He shifted Peter in his arms, trying to sooth the man before setting him on the bed. Peter turned away from him, trying to calm down and Neal sighed before running downstairs to get the crackers and seltzer.

* * *

When Neal returned to the bedroom not even 5 minutes later, he heard soft snores coming from the bed and he smiled softly. He set the food and the drink on the table beside the bed, before lifting Peter softly, so he could get the covers out from under him. Peter made no notion that he was waking up, he just sighed softly while Neal put the covers over him. He was hoping that Elizabeth would come home a little bit earlier so she could take care of Peter, but the sound of Peter's phone vibrating gave him hope. Maybe it was Elizabeth, telling Peter she'd be home a little earlier than expected.

He flipped open the phone and saw Elizabeth's text and he scanned it.

_Sorry hun, I'll be a little late tomorrow. My flight was canceled and the only flight I could get won't depart from San Francisco for another two hours after my initial flight. I'll make it up to you with breakfast, lunch AND dinner on Monday. I love you._

Neal couldn't help but smile before hitting the respond button.

_Elizabeth, it's Neal. Peter's a little under the weather, but don't worry. I'm taking care of him. We're kind of snowed in at the moment, but if it gets any worse I'll do my best to get him to the hospital. He's currently sleeping, but I'll be sure to tell him what you said when he wakes up. _

He clicked send before getting up to go get a glass of water for whenever Peter woke up. Peter's voice would hurt, especially after throwing up. _I don't think the seltzer would help with the sore throat._

He felt a buzzing a minute later and he opened the phone once again.

_Are you sure he's alright? He gets very weak when he's sick and he hates when people have to take care of him since he always thinks he's the one that should be doing that. Don't let him push you away. Take care of him, please. Thank you Neal._

Neal hit respond and quickly typed in a final message.

_I managed to get his fever down a bit and from his reaction to me helping him, I can tell he hates it. Thanks for the warning though. I'll be sure to watch out for him. Don't worry. _

He threw the cell phone on the table and sat down in the chair next to the bed and learned back. He let the silence and the even breathing of the sick man in the bed lull him to sleep.

* * *

Neal woke up abruptly to a crash and he looked over at the digital clock. It was only 4 in the afternoon. He turned to look in the bed and realized that Peter wasn't in it. He jumped out of the chair and he saw Peter on the floor, with whatever crackers he had actually managed to eat surrounding him in vomit. How Peter managed to grab the crackers was beyond him. Neal winced at the situation before kneeling down and lifting Peter up from under his arms. Peter whimpered and Neal winced again. He was still not used to that sound coming from the older man. He settled Peter on the bed before going into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. He knelt down in front of Peter and wiped off his face, taking notice of Peter's eyes. Was the fever back?

He lifted his hand to Peter's forehead and groaned, as it felt warmer than earlier. This illness was not going away. He went into the bathroom, trying to find some medicine for Peter. _Aha!_

He read the directions and poured the medicine into the cap, somehow managing to get it down Peter's throat, even though he wasn't very cooperative. Peter was making no notion that he was going to move from his position sitting up, so Neal figured it was safe so he could go get the mop and bucket to clean up the mess Peter made on the floor. He glanced at the man sitting on the bed, before rushing out of the room.

He'd need some kind of spray to get rid of the smell that was suddenly overpowering the room as well, he thought as he sniffed the air.

* * *

After the mess was cleared and the room smelled of flowers, Neal realized that Peter was falling asleep sitting up and he laughed. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but the man was falling asleep sitting up which just looked too awkward. Granted, the whole situation was awkward, but he had to laugh. Peter was about to fall on the floor when Neal lifted the man up from under his back and legs and placed him up near the pillow. The man was fast asleep by the time that Neal managed to get him covered up again and he knew he'd be safe for now.

The rest of the day and night went by smoothly. Peter managed to throw up again, this time in the toilet and Neal had to carry him to and from the bed again.

Morning came and Peter's temperature was down, but still not at the normal temperature and he was still very weak. Peter's body was uncooperative during his illness and Neal was unamused. While the man was relatively light to carry, he was still somewhat heavy and Neal's arms were tired.

He managed to get Peter to the sofa sometime in the late afternoon after lifting him off the bed and downstairs in a bridal carry. Peter just mumbled, too tired to realize still what was happening and was leaning against Neal's shoulder.

He laid Peter out over his legs on the sofa, letting Peter lean into his chest and fall back asleep. When Elizabeth came through the door several hours later, she smiled at the sight. Neal looked up from where he was sitting and smirked.

"Well, this is awkward."

Elizabeth giggled softly, mindful of her sleeping husband. She knelt down in front of her husband, feeling his forehead and sighing in relief as she realized his fever broke.

"I'll get him up to bed, I think my legs fell asleep." Neal smiled slightly, before lifting Peter up. Elizabeth took in the picture of the younger man carrying her husband towards the stairs. It looked awkward and strange, seeing as Neal himself was shorter than Peter. How he managed to carry him was beyond her, but she wasn't going to question it. She knew there was no way she'd be able to get Peter to bed and she was thankful for Neal. She watched as he carried Peter up the stairs, slowly as her husband slept and she smiled to herself.

Everything was good. Peter would get better and Neal would be bugging him by Monday.

But she knew that if Neal were to mention anything of what happened this weekend at the office, since Peter wouldn't remember a thing, she knew he'd get his ass kicked.


End file.
